Soundless Voice
by SnowPrincess615
Summary: Team 7 and Team 8 get a new mission involving escorting a little girl to the Land of Snow and investigating abduction of members from various clans. But when the mission gets more complicated will they give up or will they keep moving? And what does Oroshimaru have to do with this? Read and find out. Rated T for violence. NaruxHina


Soundless Voice

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto, but fate has it the other way .

* * *

Chapter 1

As we go through the village of Konoha we can see that the people are very lively. And as we go through the training grounds we see various shinobi from genin to jonin. And here we have the training ground 7, the place where-

"NARUTO!"

It seems like our blonde, 16 year old hero is in trouble again. Sigh.

"But Sakura-chan, I didn't do it. I swear!" shouted Naruto as he ran away from a really pissed off Sakura. Catching up to him, Sakura cought him by the collar of his jacket.

"Who else do you know that is called the 'Pranking king of Konoha' that would do something like this?"

"But I told you, I didn't-"

"Hey t-there S-sakura-san, N-Naruto-kun" came a soft voice of our favourite Hyuuga.

"Hey there Hinata" said Naruto as Sakura let go of his jacket. Said girl walked to them with a small smile and a blush from seeing her crush.

"Hey" greeted Sakura in an irritated voice.

"What did you do n-now, Naruto-kun" asked Hinata with a sweat drop.

"Nothing! I didn't do anything!"

"Tell that to Tsunade-sama" said Sakura and started pulling him by the ear.

"What h-happened?" asked Hinata shyly.

"This idiot here dyed Tsunade-sama's hair in green. Again. Now she looks like a sake addicted plant. Again!" yelled the pink haired kunoichi and started pulling harder.

"But I told you I didn't do it. I never repeat my pranks no matter how funny they are!" Naruto yelled as he freed his ear of Sakura's rock-hard grip.

"Then how do you explain-„

"Naruto! Sakura! Hinata!"

The three ninjas turned around to see Kiba, riding Akamaru, coming their way.

"Hey Dog-breath. Whatcha want?" Naruto was the first to ask. Kiba's eye twitched at the insult but he let it slide just this once.

"**Says the biggest knuckle head in all the Fire country**" said Kurama.

'Shut up. Like you're one to talk, Fuzz-butt' said Naruto in his head.

"Tsunade-sama wants to see you" came Kiba's response.

"Baa-chan does? I hope it's not about something I _didn't do_" while saying the last two words he turned his head slightly Sakura's way as if to make a point. Sdakura just shrugged it off.

"Nah, she said something about a mission.

And didn't ya say you, and I quote 'Never repeat you pranks no matter how funny they are'?" at the question Naruto's eye twitched.

"How many times do I have to say, I didn't do it? I never, and I mean **never **repeat my pranks!" he yelled and started fumming.

"Alright, alright. Sheesh, grumpy much" muttered Kiba as Akamaru started running to the tower.

"W-We should g-get going a-as well" stuttered the lavender-eyed kunoichi with a blush.

"Yeah, you're right" Naruto's mood did a 180 and he flashed her his trademark foxy grin, which made her blush more.

"Hey, are you alright? Do you have e fever?" asked our oblivious hero and put a hand on her forehead.

"Naruto. Don't-„ Sakura tried to stop him, but it was in wain as Hinata has already fainted.

"Why does she keep doing that?" asked Naruto as picked her up from the ground.

"Because you make her do it. Now let's go or Tsunade-sama might punch you through the wall, again. Seriously, that woman is crazy." And with that they started walking to the tower, but Naruto couldn't help but wonder what she meant by that.

* * *

**At the tower**

When they got to the Hokage's office Sizune was there to meet them.

"Yo Shizune-nee-chan" greeted Naruto with his usual smile.

"Hey there Naruto-kun. As lively as ever" Shizune replied and smiled at the blonde.

"We came to see Baa-chan. She's not too pissed about her green hair, is she?" asked Naruto, afraid that he would be punched through the wall for something he _didn't_ do.

"Nah, she's over it. And Naruto-kun, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Didn't you say you never repeat your pranks?"

That was the last straw. Naruto started fumming, his eye started twitching uncontrollably and he gained a couple of tick marks on his forehead.

"Now listen here and listen good. I. Didn't. DO IT! It was someone else! Not ME! And you said it yourself, I NEVER repeat my PRANKS! Did I make myself clear!?" he yelled and almost dropped Hinata on the floor, who surprisingly slept through all the yelling.

Shizune nodded with a scared face and run into the Hokage's office, Naruto following suit.

" Man, what's got his tail in a knot?" Kiba asked and everyone else shrugged and went in.

Once inside Naruto put Hinata on the couch and went to Tsunade's desk.

"Baa-chan, you believe me, right? You believe me when I say I didn't do it, right?" asked Naruto pleadingly.

"Yeah, sure Naruto, what ever you say" said Tsunade.

"Really?" asked Naruto with a new found relief evident in his voice.

„Sure. Not! You really think I would believe the 'Pranking King' so easily? Who do you take me for, Hinata?"

"Why Hinata?"asked a hurt and slightly confused Naruto.

"Are you serious? That girl would believe anything that comes from your mouth. Now come on, we have a mission I have to tell you about." She said and motioned for everyone to sit on the chairs.

"Please can someone wake Hinata up?" asked the Hokage.

"Sure I'll do it!" exclaimed Naruto but was stopped by Sakura grabbing his arm.

"How about I do it. If she sees you right after she wakes uo she might fall unconcious again." She said in a try-and-stop-me-and-we'll-see-who-goes-to-sleep-th en kind of voice that made him shiver. When Hinata was awake Tsunade started speaking again.

"okay, you can come out now" said Tsunade and looked under her desk. Out came a girl around 7 years old with blonde hair that was done in pigtails, a blue T-shirt that had a star on it that said 'I'm a star!' and black shorts with blue ninja sandals.

"Um, plant lady, nii-chan with whiskers is weird." Said the girl innocently. Naruto had a horrified expression on his face because a little girl that he just met called him weird.

"Sakura-chan, you don't think I'm weird, right?" asked Naruto in a pleading voice.

"Sure. Whatever helps you sleep tonight." Said Sakura with a shrug. At that Naruto became even more depressed.

"Sakura-chaaan." He whined, but it was in wain.

"You're funny, Onii-chan" giggled the girl.

"Realy?" asked the older blonde with a tinge of hope in his voice.

"Yeah. But I still think you're weird." Said the younger blonde with a mischievous smile.

"Alright back to the mission. This is Yukiko and you will be escorting her to the Land of Snow. She is from a very powerful clan and there will be ninjas after her so that's why this isn't a C-rank mission. Also, there have been missing ninja and children from various clans in the Land of Snow. I want you to investigate it when you get there. The leader of the mission will be Anko. You will meet up again in two hours at the gates."

Everyone was ready to leave when Tsunade spoke again.

"One more thing, I want you all to be careful because you are all from very strong clans so they might try going after you. Any questions?" Tsunade asked and Naruto rose his hand.

"Yes Naruto."

"You said everyone here is from a clan but I never heard Sakura-chan say anything about being from a clan and I never heard of an Uzumaki clan before." Said Naruto confusedly. Tsunade sighed and massaged her temples.

'Guess it has finally come to this.'

"Alright I want you and Sakura to stay here. Everyone else is dismissed."

When everyone else left the room Tsunade started speaking again.

"About Sakura being from a clan-"

„Um Tsunade-sama, can I tell him?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah sure. Go ahead."

"You see, I just found out a few weeks ago but it turns out that there was once a Haruto clan and I have a bloodline." she said.

"Really? That's so cool! So what's your bloodline?" asked Naruto, curiosity evident in his voice.

"I'll tell you that later. Why don't we hear about your clan now?"

"Yeah. I wanna hear!" yelled Naruto excitedly.

"Alright brat, quiet down. The Uzumaki clan was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure. They were distant blood relatives of the Senju clan and as such, both were on good terms; an alliance that extended onto their hidden villages — Konohagakure and Uzushiogakure. The shinobi of Konoha integrated Uzushiogakure's symbol onto their uniforms and flak jackets as well as on the shoulders of their uniforms as a sign of friendship and goodwill between the two villages, and continue to do so to this day, in memory of their friendship even years after Uzushiogakure's destruction. Members of the clan were very knowledgeable on Fuuinjutsu and were famous for their huge chakra reserves and stamina. Your mother, Uzumaki Kushina, was from the Uzumaki clan so you got the reserves and stamina from her."

When Tsunade finished she looked at them and saw that both had expressions of awe and amazement. Sakura was the first to get over the shock so she was the first one to speak.

"Wow… so these spirals were the mark of the Uzumaki clan.. wow" was all she had to say. Naruto was the next to speak.

"And what about my fathers side of the family?"

"I would tell you that now too, but we don't have time for that. You have to meet Anko at the gates in 2 hours so hurry up." She waved her hand and shooed them out of her office. While they were walking they had the same thought running through their heads.

'No WAY!'

After a while they started talking about some thing regarding the mission when Naruto remembered.

"So Sakura-chan, what's your bloodline? You said you were gonna tell me" asked Naruto curiously.

"I'll tell you when we meet at the gates. You better be on time because if you come even 2 minutes late I won't tell you. Got it?" said Sakura with a mischievous smile.

"Hai!" Naruto yelled and started running to the apartment.

'Too easy.' Snickered Sakura and continued walking to her house.

* * *

2 hours later

Sakura's house

"Mom, I'm going on a mission so I won't be home for a while!" yelled Sakura from the doorway.

"Okay sweetie. Be careful and come back in one piece, okay?" came her mom's voice from the kitchen.

"Right. See ya!" and with that she was off.

Kiba's house

"Mom, sis. I'm going on a mission so don't freak out if I don't come home, okay!" yelled Kiba.

" carefull" said Kiba's mother.

"But don't come home too soon, okay" said Kiba's sister and ruffled his hair. He slapped her hand away and scoffed playfully.

"Yeah yeah, love you too. Bye." And with that he was off.

At the Hyuuga compound

"Father, I-I'm going o-on a m-mission so I-I won't be a-at home for a-a while." Said Hinata in low voice.

" Alright. Don't embarrass us." Said Hiashi in a cold voice, but if you looked closer you could see a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Yes Father." Said Hinata with a smile. She knew that was his way of saying 'Be careful' and that made her happy. She said bye to some other members and with that she was off.

* * *

Shino's house

"I'm going on a mission." said Shino shortly.

"Good luck and be careful." Said his father with a small nod to which Shino responded with a nod of his own, and with that he was off.

Naruto's apartment

Naruto looked around the apartment. Everything was clean and in place. He walked to his nightstand and looked at the picture. He smiled and put the picture upside down.

He took his backpack, exited his apartment and locked the door. He looked one more time at his door and with that he was off.

Little did all of them know this was going to be the worst mission in their lives.

* * *

There, first chapter is done. Please review and tell me what you think. This is my first fanfiction so don't be too harsh. And if there are grammar mistakes I apologize. The second chapter will be updated next week, maybe sooner if I have time.

Love ya.


End file.
